Something Blue
by Laugh-a-Lot Bear
Summary: This is my first Hustle fanfic. Mainly about DannyStacie. Please R&R. All comment positive and negative welcome. Awful Title, I know!
1. Danny

Chapter One

Danny Blue had never really had family that he could rely on. His family had been in and out of the nick all his life and hadn't really felt a connection with them. When he met Mickey, Albert, Ash and Stacie he had finally found people he could call 'family'. Whatever he needed, they gave it to him. His life was hitting a peak. The one thing that had always bothered him about the group was Stacie. He adored her from the moment he laid eyes on her but she was always so guarded. Danny knew that she had been badly hurt before and knew it would take something or someone special to get her to open up.

Their last con had gone well. They had convinced a businessman that they would be selling him the majority share in the BBC and that he would be able to commission any show that he wanted. They sold him the share for £500, 000 although, after expenses, it was a lot less.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Danny asked Mickey, as the sat in the lounge of their latest hotel suite.

"I don't know. Albert's searching for our next mark." Mickey replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Danny stood up. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to Eddie's Bar, get a drink. You wanna come?"

Mickey looked up at Danny. "No thanks, I've got some things to take care of up here."

"Alright. See you later."

As Danny reached the reception of the hotel, he saw Stacie coming toward him.

"Alright Stace."

"Hey Danny. Where you going?" she asked.

"For a drink and maybe something to eat. Why don't you come with me?" He suggested, flashing her his cutest smile.

"Uh, I don't know Danny. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh come on Stace. I don't want to be some pathetic loser eating and drinking on his own."

Stacie let out a small laugh. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ash is seeing a guy about a thing, Albert's finding our next mark and Mickey's busy upstairs." Danny sighed. "Please Stacie. Come with me." He pouted his bottom lip at her.

"Alright. Where are we going?" she said, inter-locking her arm with his.

"Anywhere you want." Danny replied. "My treat."

Stacie thought for a minute, thinking of somewhere she had never eaten before. "How about Don Marcos? I've always wanted to eat there."

"Then you shall." Danny replied with a smile.

When Danny and Stacie reached the restaurant, they were fully booked.

"I've got an idea." Danny said. "Wait here a minute."

A few minutes later a man casually dressed appeared, tapping Stacie on the shoulder.

"Are you Katie Reese? I've seen all your movies. Can I have your autograph?"

The Maitre D' looked at them both.

"Of course you can. Do you have a pen?" Stacie replied.

The man looked at the maitre d' who handed him one. "Thanks."

Stacie grabbed a napkin and proceeded to squiggle a signature.

As she did, Danny came up behind her. "Is this man bothering you Kate?"

"No it's fine." Stacie turned to the man. "There you are."

"Thanks. My wife's gonna be thrilled."

As the man walked off the Maitre D looked at Stacie and then down at his book.

"It appears we have one slot open now if you still want it?" he offered.

"If there's a table near the back, we'd appreciated it." Danny replied. "I don't want the paparazzi bothering Miss Reese tonight."

The Maitre D' smiled. "No problem. This way."

Stacie and Danny followed the Maitre D' to the back of the restaurant where he handed them a menu each. "Enjoy your evening, Miss Reese." He said as he turned to walk away.

Stacie smiled at Danny who had a grin spread wide across his face. "Very good, Danny boy."

"Thank you. It amazing what someone will do for £20." Danny whispered as he opened his menu.

Stacie and Danny spent their whole meal chatting about everything- what he liked, what she liked, what they would spend there share of the money on and basically whatever else had been going on.

As they headed out of the restaurant, Stacie turned to Danny. "I can't believe you actually paid for that meal."

"Yeah, well, we hardly go out together, just the two of us. I thought I'd make it a proper evening. No funny business."

Stacie was touched by Danny's sincerity. "Thanks Danny. That's really sweet."

Danny, for once, didn't reply with a cheeky remark. Instead he just looked at his shoes and smiled.

Stacie stared at Danny for a while. She couldn't believe that this was the same guy that had hit on her within 5 minutes of meeting her. She moved closer to Danny and touched his cheek, making him look up at her. They held eye contact for a few minutes before Danny moved away.

"Where to next? It's still only 10.30. How about a club or something?"

Stacie looked at her watch. "Ok. But if you get up on the podium and dance again, I'm leaving." She said with a smile.

Danny let out a small laugh. "I won't. I promise."

Stacie took Danny's arm and they headed off to the club.


	2. Beats

Chapter 2

Danny and Stacie arrived at the Beats nightclub about half an hour after they had left the restaurant. It was brimming with people from wall to wall, and was getting even more packed as the night went on. It played mostly dance music but as the night was drawing to a close and people were leaving, the music changed. The mood had gone from hyper to mellow in the spin a song.

"You had enough?" Danny asked Stacie, who was covered in sweat, not all of which was hers.

"No! I love this part of the evening. It reminds me of a school dance." Stacie said, continuing to dance alone.

"I know what you mean. Soon they'll be playing either Spandau Ballet or George Michael."

As if the DJ was reading Danny's mind, the song had changed to Careless Whisper. He let out a laugh at the coincidence and turned to look at Stacie who smiled back at him.

She held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Danny felt a strange nervousness as he reached out to her hand. "Ok." He said, swallowing hard.

Stacie pulled Danny in close and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like this song." She whispered in his ear.

Danny's heart had begun to race at the closeness he now shared with Stacie but he didn't want to seem like the moment was getting to him though. "It's alright. Not great."

Stacie lifted her head to face Danny. "It's a great song." She said with enthusiasm. "It's so romantic."

"I didn't think you did romance." Danny answered.

"Well, you thought wrong. I may seem tough, Danny, but I'm just like any other woman."

Stacie placed her head once again on Danny's shoulder, this time pulling his hips closer to her so that they were touching. Her hand began caressing his back as they danced, stunning Danny into silence. He closed his eyes and just listened to the song, allowing his body to move in time with her.

Before long, the song was over. Slowly, Stacie disconnected herself from Danny. They stood in silence, holding a gaze for a few moments. Their gaze was broken by Danny, who looked at his watch. "We should be getting back. Mickey's probably wondering where we are."

Stacie slightly stuttered as she answered. "Um……yeah. Maybe we should."

She walked toward the cloakroom to collect her coat and was quickly followed by Danny.

The cab ride home was in complete silence. Both had felt the moment that had happened back at the club but neither were sure of what to do or say. When they reached the hotel, they hadn't spoken to one another for almost an hour.

As they got to their room, Stacie finally broke the long silence.

"Thanks for tonight Danny. I had a really good time."

Danny smiled as he turned toward her. "Yeah. Me too, Stace."

As she moved in to hug him, her face stopped in front of his. She looked deep into his eyes, and against what she had promised never to do, she leant forward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Danny."

Danny followed Stacie through the door with his eyes, unable to move his face, which was frozen between shock and pleasure.

"Goodnight Stace."


	3. I've Never

Chapter Three

Instead of going straight to bed, Danny opted for the lounge sofa. He couldn't believe that Stacie had kissed him, no matter how soft or quick it may have been. He laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour just replaying the night over in his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of tiredness on his eyelids. Not much after he had done this, he heard some movement behind him. Danny lifted his head to see who it was. It was Stacie.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked Danny as she made her way to the sofa.

"No." he said "Just thinking about a few things."

"I couldn't sleep either." She replied. "Must have been that champagne we had. It always does funny things to me champagne."

Danny looked at her and smiled. "All I got going through my head right now is George Michael."

Stacie placed her hand on his knee. "I knew there was something you weren't telling us!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey! Not like that!" Danny defended. "I meant Careless Whisper. I knew there was a reason why I hated that song. Once it's in my head I can't get rid of it."

Stacie just laughed. "Well, let's do something to take your mind away from it. How about a game of Strip Poker?" she suggested.

"Oh no. I'm not playing with you again." Danny answered. "Whenever we play, it's always me that ends up naked."

"Ok, fine. How about 'I've Never'?"

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"It's a drinking game. We each take turns in saying something that we've never done and if the other one has done it they have to have a drink."

Danny thought about it for a while, thinking about things he could tell her. "Ok."

Stacie smiled and made her way to the kitchen. She returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. She poured a small vodka into each glass and handed one to Danny. "You start." She said.

"Ok. I've never seen Die Hard."

Stacie drank her shot. "I've never been to France."

Danny took a shot. "I've never been to a wedding."

Stacie sighed and took her shot. "I've never seen a Hugh Grant movie."

The game had been going on for over an hour and the confessions had started to become gradually more serious.

"Ok." Danny paused whilst he thought of something to say. "Ok, I've never kissed someone of the same sex."

Stacie raised her eyebrow at Danny's remark and proceeded to down her shot.

"Really?" Danny said with a smirk spread across his face.

"What? It was just a friendly kiss. No tongues."

Danny just sat there, the smirk remaining on his face.

"I've never" Stacie started "cheated on a partner."

Danny looked down at his glass and straight back at Stacie. "Me neither." He said.

She lent forward and nudged Danny. "Your go."

"Um…I've never had a serious relationship."

Stacie slammed back her shot with sullenness, making Danny glance in her direction, afraid that he'd touched a nerve. Stacie quickly said her next I've never.

"I've never been in love with someone who didn't love me back."

Danny slowly drank his shot. Stacie looked at Danny, who seemed sadden by her last remark.

"You ok Danny?" she said, concern lining her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had one to many shots, I think."

Stacie knew that that's not what was troubling him. She moved closer to him and placed her hand softly on his. "Are you sure, Danny?"

"Yeah, it just…" Danny paused unsure whether to open himself up so much.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." She said, trying to gain eye contact with Danny.

Danny looked up, connecting with her gaze. "Well, there's this girl. She is so amazing. She's so smart and funny and beautiful but she's unattainable. I think she's in love with someone else."

Stacie knew who he was talking about her but pretended to be oblivious.

"Maybe she is. Or maybe she's been hurt before."

"She has. Badly hurt. But I would never do that to her."

Stacie took her hand away from Danny and leant towards the vodka bottle. She poured herself a large shot and threw it back.

Danny continued. "If she only gave me one chance maybe she'd see that I'm in it for all of her. Not just the obvious."

Stacie stared at the floor. She didn't want to have that conversation with Danny again, but she also knew she couldn't not.

"Look Danny….." but before she could finish he cut her off.

"I love being with her, you know. But if friendship is all she has to offer, I can deal with that. It's better to be near or then…… not near her."

Stacie smiled. "I think I should go to bed. Mickey's probably got the day planned tomorrow. I don't he'd be too happy knowing that we stayed up till 4.30 drinking vodka."

She stood up and made her way towards her room. She turned back towards Danny who was now following her. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Night Stace."

When Danny entered his room, he flopped onto his bed. 'Idiot!'


	4. In The Morning

Chapter Four

The next morning Danny was awoken by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Danny. Wake up."

"Albert? What time is it?" Danny asked, taking a huge intake of breath.

"It's almost 9."

Danny groaned as he could feel a thumping headache coming.

"Can't you just leave me in bed today?" he said pleadingly.

Albert sighed. "We've got details on the next mark. You should know about it."

Albert turned and headed out of the room. Danny doubled check the time on his clock and let out a loud grumble. He begrudgingly sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked down to realise that he was still in the same clothes he wore last night. As he stood up Danny heard a call from the lounge.

"Danny?" It was Mickey.

"It's alright I'm coming." He replied.

"Nice to see you Danny." Mickey said sarcastically as Danny entered the room, Danny only managing a quick huff. He slumped onto the couch next to Stacie, who looked as fresh as she did every morning.

"Why is it you look like that when I look and feel like this?" He whispered.

Stacie looked and Danny and smiled. "Natural luck I guess."

"Listen, about last night.." Danny began.

"Danny?" Mickey interrupted, getting impatient. "Is there something you want to share?"

"Uh, no." he replied, sitting up from his slouch position.

"Ok then. So here's out next mark."

Once the prep meeting was over, Danny made his way back to his bedroom. His clothes had started to smell and he needed a shower. He had already taken off his shirt and trousers when he had a knock at his door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Stacie. Can I come in?" she said, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah." He called out, not bothering to cover back up.

When she opened the door, she stopped. She hadn't expected to see Danny in his undressed state.

Danny noticed the bemused look on her face. "What?" he questioned.

"You could have warned me that you were half naked. It's more than my eyes can take this early in the morning." She said with a half smile.

Danny raised his left eyebrow. "What is it you wanted, Stace?" he said, trying not to seem rude, still feeling slightly awkward after their drunken confessions game. She moved closer to him and handed him a photo.

"I found this under the coffee table." She held up a picture of herself and Danny, that they had been used in a con they did a few months back. "Did you want it?" she asked.

Danny was surprised by her asking. "Nah. It's alright." He said, handing back the photo.

"I'll just throw it away then." She said, turning back towards the door. Before she shut the door, she turned back. "We're all going to Eddie's Bar for some breakfast."

"Ok. I'll meet you there after I've had a shower." Danny looked at Stacie and smiled, which she returned. When she shut the door, Danny reached for his watch. '10.07' He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, hearing the main door closing.

At Eddie's Bar, Mickey, Albert, Stacie and Ash were sat at there normal booth.

"Where's Danny?" Eddie asked as he made his way over.

"In the shower." Stacie replied. "He's meeting us down here."

Eddie put four coffees down on the table and returned back to the bar.

Mickey looked at Stacie and handed her a cup. "Where were you two last night?"

Stacie looked at Mickey. "Danny took me to Don Marcos. He paid and everything."

A look of surprise spread over Mickey's face. "Danny paid?"

"Yeah. He said I deserved a proper night out." Stacie said smiling.

Mickey noticed that they were a small glow coming from Stacie. "Had a nice time then?"

"Yeah I did." Stacie took a sip from her coffee as Mickey continued to look at her.

Noticing that Mickey's eyes hadn't left her, she stopped drinking. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just you have a glow about you."

Stacie could feel her cheeks blushing. "What are you on about Mickey?"

At this point, Albert and Ash were now looking at Stacie.

"He's right, my dear. You do." Albert said smiling.

"Oh shut up Alby!" she said, making sure her voice wasn't too defensive.

Stacie could feel her face getting redder so she stood up. "Anybody want another one?" she said pointing to her coffee. With that, Stacie made her way to the bar.


	5. Aggie

Chapter Five

When Danny finally joined the group at Eddie's Bar it was almost noon.

"What took you so long?" Ash asked. "Surely it didn't take you nearly two hours to have a shower?"

"Well, something as gorgeous as me doesn't just happen you know." Danny replied. "I'm a work of art."

"Yeah right." Ash scoffed, laughing at Danny cockiness.

"So what have I missed?" Danny asked, looking around the table.

"Not much." Mickey said, waving Eddie over.

"Where's Stacie?" Danny said noticing her absence.

"She got a phone call from a friend about 15 minutes ago. Said it was urgent." Mickey replied, looking at a sheet of paper in his hands.

Danny looked over at Eddie. "Black coffee, when your ready, Eddie."

Stacie was sitting at her favourite seat in the local Starbucks. She kept looking at her watch, waiting for the arrival of her visitor.

"Stacie!" a woman's voice called. She looked up, and there, standing in front of her was a tall, dark-haired middle aged woman.

"Mummy!" Stacie said, a smile beaming across her face. "How've you been?" She stood up and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh not too bad." Her mother replied. "How are you? You haven't called me for a while. I was worried."

Stacie lent across and touched her mother's hand, grateful for the concern. "I've been good. Busy, but good."

Stacie's mum, Aggie, although she didn't really approve of what she did, knew that her little girl was in good hands with the crew. She had met Mickey countless time and knew that he was a high-quality person. She also knew that Albert was a father-figure to Stacie, something that she didn't have growing up, and that Ash was somewhat of an uncle as well. They only member of the crew that she didn't know was Danny Blue. She knew that Stacie was extremely fond of him but had never discuss him to length.

"There's something different about you Stacie." She said, "You look happier than I've seen you for a long time."

"I am, mum. Everything's going well and I've almost got enough money now that I'll be able to get that house I've always wanted."

Like all mothers, Aggie had a second sense when it came to her daughter. She could see that she was hiding something, something of the personal kind. "So, have you been seeing anyone?"

"Nah." Stacie answered, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…." Agnes hesitated.

"It's just what?"

"This may sound really strange but you have a glow about you. Like when someone's fallen in love."

Stacie nearly choked on her Latte. She couldn't believe that her mum was saying the same thing Mickey had said back at Eddie's bar.

"Are you ok?" Her mother said, quickly grabbing a napkin and handing it to Stacie.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Stacie nodded and wiped her mouth her trouser suit which now had spurts of coffee on it.

"How about we go on a little shopping spree?" Stacie suggested, trying to change the subject.

A huge smile spread across Aggie's face. "Really? You don't have to."

"No I want to." Stacie said, her smile reassuring. "It's good that I can do something nice for you."

"Ok then. Let me just use the bathroom."

When Stacie knew her mum was out of sight, she let a huge sigh. She couldn't believe that her mum had said the same thing that Mickey had said earlier in Eddie's Bar. 'What do they mean 'a glow'?' she thought.

When her mum reappeared, she stood up and took her arm. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Oh I don't know. London confuses me."

"Ok." Stacie said. "How about Jimmy Choo? They've a got a great sale on their shoes at the moment. And by the looks of it you need a new pair."

By the end of the day, Stacie and Aggie both had shopping fatigue. They had gone into every designer shop in London and had come back to the hotel to with their hands and arms full of bags.

"Are you sure Mickey won't mind me coming back here?" Aggie said, scarred of imposing.

"Are you kidding? He'll be happy to see you."

When they reached the room, the door was already open. Ash was fiddling with the lock. "Hey Stacie."

"Hey Ash. You remember my mum?"

Ash stood from his knee and shook her hand. "Hello Aggie. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Ash. How are you?"

"Good. Just fixing this lock. It keeps getting jammed, you see."

Stacie and Aggie both smiled. "We'll leave you to it then." Said Stacie, who moved past him into the room. Aggie followed slowly. She put her bags down next to the door, glad to be rid of the wait.

"Busy day?" a voice said from across the room. It was Mickey. Stacie walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind that we came back here." She whispered in his ear.

"No not at all. She's family." Mickey made his way toward Aggie. "Nice to see you again Aggie. It's been a while."

"Nice to see you too Mickey. How are you?"

"Oh you know, moving along."

Mickey directed Agnes to the sofa. "Thank you." She said.

Stacie joined her, armed with two cups of tea. "Here you go."

"Just what I needed." As she took a sip she could see Albert and Danny coming towards her.

"Albie, you remember my mum, don't you?" Stacie said

"Of course I remember. I remember every pretty face that I see." Albert said, using the old Stroller charm.

"Hello Albert."

Aggie had never met Danny before and had never been able to put a face to the name. He's was better looking than she had imagined, older than she thought too.

"This must be Danny." She said standing up to inspect him properly.

"Hello, Mrs Monroe. I can see where Stacie gets all her good looks from." He said with a wink, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Danny." Aggie could feel her cheeks slightly blushing. "It's nice to meet you."

She looked across at Stacie who had kept her gaze on Danny. When Danny looked back at Stacie, Aggie couldn't help but notice that he had the same adoring smile that Stacie was giving him.

"Oh." She said at a whisper, there conversation in the coffee shop suddenly making sense.

"So," Danny started, "who's up for a game of poker?"


	6. Take Out

Chapter Six

The gang was getting peckish and had decided to send Danny to get some take-out. Aggie, seeing the connection between him and her daughter, seized the opportunity to talk. "Do you mind if I come with you Danny? I need some air."

"Of course not." He replied with a smile.

Stacie looked up at her mother, surprised that she had asked.

"Ok," Danny said, putting on his jacket, "Be back soon."

He opened the door and motioned for Aggie to go through. "Ladies first."

Danny and Aggie chatted the whole way to China Kitchen, the local Chinese take-out. She had asked him about his life, and how he became a conman, and Danny, being Danny, was only happy to talk about himself. He told her about his family and how they had all been crooks, and bad ones at that. That he had basically moved to London to try and make a name for himself, and that it wasn't until him met Mickey, Ash, Albert and Stacie that he had really begun to enjoy himself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Aggie said, "but why don't you get a real job?"

Danny pondered her question for a while before answering. "I don't know." He said. "It's just this is all I've ever known. And now that I've got people in my life that I can rely on, I don't think I could give it up."

Aggie watched Danny's face as he talked. She could see he had a twinkle in his eye, a determination, a passion.

"You really love it, don't you?" Aggie asked.

A smile grew across Danny's lips. "Yeah, I do."

They walked for a few yards without talking. Both were trying to think of what to say next. Aggie was desperate to find out what Danny felt about her daughter, and Danny was trying not mention Stacie at all, knowing that he would say something stupid.

Unfortunately for Danny, Aggie was the first one to speak. "Stacie loves doing what you all do. I worry about her though."

"You shouldn't, Mrs Monroe. She's safe with us."

"I know she is. I realised that today. When I first saw her this morning she looked so happy and beautiful, like I hadn't seen since before Jake left."

Danny stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"So what about you Danny? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny let out a small laugh, surprised by her question. "Uh, no. No girlfriend."

"A handsome young man like you, why not?"

Danny smiled. "Well, the girl I like isn't interested."

Aggie knew who he was talking about. "I think she is. She's just shy."

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Aggie.

"Danny, it's ok. I know you're talking about Stacie."

Danny was shocked. "How'd you know?"

"Let's just call it a motherly sense."

Danny didn't know what to say. He had only just met Aggie a few hours ago and she had already guessed about his feeling for her daughter.

'Am I that obvious?' he thought to himself.

"Danny. It's alright. I won't say anything." She said to try and reassure him. "Listen, good things come to those who wait. It just takes time with us Monroe girls."

Danny felt strangely comforted by her comment. "Thanks Mrs Monroe."

"No problem. Oh, and call me Aggie. Mrs Monroe makes me sound so old."

Danny laughed. "Ok."

Danny and Aggie arrived back at the hotel, carrying over eight bags of Chinese food.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm starving!" Stacie exclaimed as they walked through the door.

Danny walked over to the coffee table and laid out all the food. "I basically got one of everything. So help yourself."

Ash brought over some plates and cutlery and handed them out. They were soon joined by Mickey and Albert.

"Thanks Danny." Mickey said.

"Yeah, thank you Danny." Stacie said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Danny flinched as she did this, the conversation he had just with Aggie still fresh in his mind. Stacie noticed and looked at him with confusion. It was something Danny had never done before, and she was shocked.

"Ok." Danny said "lets all tuck in."


	7. Realisation

Chapter Seven

All through dinner, Stacie was trying to figure out what had happened to Danny to make him flinched when she kissed him on the cheek. Had she said something that made him uncomfortable? It wasn't until she saw her mother talking to Danny that something clicked. He hadn't been like that before he had gone to the Chinese. She knew she couldn't really ask Danny what was going on, so she knew that she would have to talk to her mum instead.

"Mum, do you mind if I talked to you?" She said, whilst they stood in the kitchen tidying up from dinner.

"Of course not Stacie. What is it?" Aggie replied.

"Uh, not here mum. Come with me." Stacie took her mother's arm and led her to her room. "Did you spoken to Danny? He's acting differently."

Aggie smiled. "Of course I have. We chatted the whole way to the Chinese. He's a really lovely young man."

"What did you talk about?"

"Everything really. Mostly about him and his family."

Stacie was still curious. "Did you say anything that could have upset him?"

Aggie shrugged. "I don't think so. He seemed pretty happy to tell me about himself."

Stacie grinned. "Yeah well that's Danny."

Aggie took a pause before she spoke. "When I brought up matters of the love kind, he did kind of get quiet though."

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"He seemed like he didn't wanna talk about it that much."

Stacie felt kind of relieved. She was happy knowing that he hadn't mentioned anything about her. Stacie was about to leave the room when her mother spoke again. "He did say one thing though. He told me about this one girl that kept knocking him back. I could tell that he really likes her. Shame really."

Stacie stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. Aggie moved closer to her daughter. "Stacie, he really does like you, you know."

Stacie moved towards her bed and sat down. She put her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I know mum."

Aggie followed and put her arm around her. "What is it, Stacie?"

"I like him too. A lot. But after what happened with Jake I don't think I can do it again."

Aggie began to rub her hand up and down Stacie's back. "Look, I know what happened with Jake really, really hurt you. But you can't let it control your life."

"It's not just that though," Stacie continued, "We work together. I don't want it to screw things up."

Aggie's hand was now stroking Stacie's hair. "I understand. It's just… I don't want you to living your life alone. Just because you do what you do, it doesn't mean you have to be lonely."

Stacie smiled at what her mother had just said. "You know, that's what Ash said at his wedding when he married June."

"I didn't know Ash is married."

"He's not" Stace replied. "They got divorced."

Aggie stayed silent for a few minutes, just sitting holding her daughter. Stacie lent her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore, mum."

Aggie tried to be as comforting to her daughter as she could. "Listen Stacie, I know it's safer for you to listen to your head. You don't want to be hurt again. But sometimes, listening to your heart is a good thing. You should do whatever feels right. Not matter how sensible you think it is."

Stacie lifted her head and looked at her mother. "Thanks."

"What are mothers for?"

The two ladies re-entered into the lounge and sat down where the boys had started a new game of cards. Stacie took a seat next to Danny and leaned towards him. "Do you mind if I talk to you later?" she whispered in his ear. "It's important."

A look of concern came over Danny's face. "Yeah, sure. Are you ok?"

Stacie looked at her mother and smiled. "Better than ever." She rested her arm and Danny's. "So, what are we playing?"


	8. Something New

Chapter Eight

It was almost eleven when the games died down.

"I think I should be going." Aggie said, looking at her watch.

She stood up and headed for the door. She grabbed her coat and turned back towards the lounge. "Bye everyone."

Stacie walked over and embraced her mum in a hug. "Thanks for coming today mum. I really enjoyed today."

"So did I. We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you too much." Aggie said, a small smile on her lips.

"Not at all." Stacie replied. "And thanks for the conversation we had earlier. I really appreciate it."

"Remember, if you ever need me for anything, just call. I'll always be there for you. I love you."

Stacie returned the smile. "I love you too mum."

"Bye Stacie." With that, Aggie opened the door and left.

Stacie felt a strange sadness as her mother left. Today, she had finally had the chance to talk to someone, outside the group, about everything. She needed a fresh prospective on her feelings for Danny and that's just what she got.

Everybody else began to slope off to bed. First Albert, then Ash and finally Mickey.

"Night." He said as he headed to his room. Stacie was finally alone with Danny.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to bed too." Danny said, starting to stand up.

Stacie knew she needed to seize the opportunity to talk to Danny now, before she lost her nerve. "Danny, do you mind if I talk to you first. There's something I've got to say to you."

Danny sat down again, but this time facing Stacie. "Ok."

Stacie took in a few gasps of air to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "Being with my mum today really helped me to be me again. For the last few years, I've only really had you guys for company and I've not really had a chance to get a new view on things."

Danny didn't know where she was going. "You're not leaving us, are you Stace?"

"No." Stacie said quickly. "Definitely not. I love being here, doing this."

"What is then, Stace?"

Stacie paused before she spoke again. "I don't know how to say this."

Danny smiled. "Come on Stace, you can tell me anything."

Stacie began to stand up. "Come with me. I can't say it here."

She led Danny towards her room, shutting the door behind her. Danny sat down on her bed and was soon joined by Stacie. She looked at him straight in her eyes.

"My mother reminded me of something that Ash had said at his wedding to June. He said that just because we do what we do, it doesn't mean we have to be lonely. He was right."

Danny didn't know what to say. He was about to speak when he suddenly realised Stacie's face was getting closer to his. He didn't know what to do. All the time, she retained eye contact with him and the intensity was immense. "Stacie?"

She didn't reply, instead she placed her lips on his. Danny couldn't believe what was happening. When Stacie pulled back, she looked at Danny. He still had his eyes closed.

"Danny?"

He slowly opened his eyes, afraid that what had just happened was a figment of his imagination. But Stacie was still there. For once in his life, he was lost for words. Stacie didn't say anything either. Instead they let the significance of the moment run. She gave him a huge smile then lent in for another kiss. This time it was passionate. She forgot about her head and let her heart take over. His hand moved from the bed onto her face, and Stacie moved her hand so that it running through his hair. She hadn't felt this free, and good, for a long time. The continued kissing for a few minutes, with the kiss becoming more fiery with each passing second. When they finally broke away, Danny had an enormous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Danny." Stacie said. "I should have done that a long time ago."

"What about the others?" he asked.

"We'll deal with them tomorrow." She replied. "For now though, lets just be here, in this moment."

"Ok. I can do that." He said.

She laid down on her bed, pulling Danny up to be near her. They put there arms around each other and just held each other.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Good night Stacie" Danny replied, placing one last kiss softly on her lips. They both drifted off, comfortable in each others company.


	9. Knowing

Chapter Nine

At 9'oclock the next morning, Danny and Stacie woke up in each other's arms, something they thought would never have happened.

"Good morning." Danny said at a whisper.

"Good morning," Stacie replied, a satisfied smile spread across her face. Danny lent down and gave her a kiss, something he had wanted to do every morning for the last three years.

"I can't believe you're still here," he said, "I was sure last night was a dream."

"A good dream, I hope" she whispered.

"A very good dream." Danny moved into a sitting position. Stacie lent against as she did the same thing. He moved his hand up to her face and stroked it gently. "You're so beautiful."

Stacie let out a girlish giggle at Danny's comment. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She said placing a zealous kiss on his lips. The kiss soon became a passionate kiss, similar to the one they had shared the night before. Stacie had soon positioned herself on top of Danny to enjoy the closeness of their bodies, at which point they hadn't notice the person who had entered the room.

Stood in the doorway was Mickey, who had a somewhat shocked look on his face. "Uh-um" Mickey let out a small cough to identify his presence.

Danny and Stacie both jumped at the unexpected noise. When they saw Mickey, Stacie moved from her previous position. She sat to the side of Danny who had now gone a lighter shade of red.

"Mickey, you should've knocked." Stacie said, shock and anger lining her voice.

"I did." Mickey defended. "When you didn't answer, I was worried."

Stacie and Danny looked at each other. They weren't prepared to be discovered so early.

"So, what's going on?" Mickey asked.

Stacie stood up and started to move towards Mickey. "Um…. Danny and I… uh…we…."

Stacie was cut off by Mickey. "Look, get dressed and tell me over breakfast." Mickey turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Stacie turned towards Danny who had a blank look on his face. Stacie sat back down on the bed and reached for Danny's hand. "Don't look so worried Danny. It's gonna be alright."

He lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "I know." He replied. He stood up and walked to Stacie's side of the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower, be ready for Mickey's inquisition." He kissed Stacie's forehead and walked back towards the door. Danny gave her one last smile. "I'm really glad this happened Stace."

She returned the smile. "Me too."

Danny opened the door and left. Stacie flopped backwards onto her bed, her smile growing bigger and more satisfied.

It was almost ten when Danny and Stacie finally appeared, and they immediately sat down next to each other. Ash and Albert were already sat in the lounge, small grins spread across their faces.

"I'm guessing Mickey's already told you about this morning." Stacie said, noticing the looks on their faces.

"Afraid so Stacie." Ash replied.

"By the way, where is Mickey?" Danny asked.

"He's getting us some breakfast." Albert answered. "Should be back any minute."

Albert was right. As if by magic, Mickey appeared about a minute later, bags with pre-made tuna baguettes in his hands. He handed one to everybody and then took his seat next to Ash. "Ok, so this morning, do either one of you want to explain exactly what I saw?"

Stacie and Danny looked at each other and smiled. Stacie reached for Danny's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. "Well, Danny and I, we uh, kinda like each other. A lot."

Mickey, Albert and Ash all looked at each other. They knew that Danny had always had feelings for Stacie but had always thought that Stacie was in love with Mickey. They had no idea that the feelings had be mutual between the two. They had always noticed the flirting and the banter, thinking it was meaningless.

Danny and Stacie looked at each other, their contentment obvious on their faces. Mickey looked at them, a twinge of jealous invading his brain. "Stacie, can I have a word please."

Stacie nodded and stood up, her hand lingering to be with Danny. "What is it Mickey?"

When he knew they were a safe distance away from Danny he began to talk. "How'd this happen Stacie? I though you said you weren't interested in Danny that way?"

Stacie's smile soon faded from her face. "Jealous, are we?"

"No." Mickey said, his voice calm. "It's just I'm worried. If you two don't work out, you know what will happen don't you?"

Stacie folded her arms. "This isn't just some fling that will be over in a few weeks Mickey. Something that I needed to pass the time. Danny and I are for real. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Mickey replied. "I know what Danny's like. He'll only hurt you, Stace."

"Yeah, well I know Danny too and he's not like that." Stacie paused. "Why are you saying all this to me Mickey?"

"I didn't mean to upset you Stacie. I just wanted to know how you really felt. I didn't mean anything by it."

Stacie rubbed Mickey's arm. "I know. It's just you didn't need to do it this way. I would have just told you."

"I'm sorry, Stacie. And I know that Danny's not really like that." He said apologetically.

"It's alright. I know you're just looking out for me." She moved forward and placed a small kiss on Mickey's cheek. She turned and walked back towards Danny. She lent down and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Ok, I didn't need to see that." Ash said, feigning a disgusted look.

Mickey also rejoined the group, a small smile on his face. He looked at Danny, who gave him a small nod and a smile.

"So" Mickey began. "Now that we know about the new couple, let's get back down to business."


End file.
